Mysterious Person 'X'
by ArtyQ50
Summary: Link gets a letter from Zelda, explaining something about Nahaul. He travels there and little did he know, that he'd end up saving the vast country all together, at the same time he meets some pecuilar characters. Better title will come later, maybe


ArtyQ50  
Mysterious person 'X'  
Chapter one: Journey to Nathaul

My other book for Fan fiction...I hope you enjoy, you know what! Why don't you got right to the bottom and click review right now! Don't even read it, then when your done, you can read it!

For those of you who just did that, thank you :)

Disclaimer: I can't talk about it anymore, I'm sick of writing this. ( By the way, Ezera, Crystalline Steppes, Nahaul, Mayros, Temar, and any other country that are not familiar to you, they are mine, I made them up....you are welcome to use them if you wish. )

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Link;_

_This is a business note. _

_I quote The Prince of Nahaul's letter, 'Zelda, please send me the antidote soon, I believe with out my reign, Nahaul will fall. And it will soon reach you. Please I ask of you to make the antidote to free me from my bounds, and send it to me. I'm writing this on the last of my strength. Please send me help now...Samuel.' Yes Link, that was Prince Sam of Nahaul._

_Link, I bestow to you the antidote, please do not let it break, or give to any one else, except Prince Sam. He'd given me this letter only a few days before I was captured. And Hyrule went down into the dumps. I found it just today, andI send it to you, there is no possible way I can go in your stead, I still need to help our Hyrule. I do not know how bad Nahaul can be now, it's almost been a year. Maybe the Prince is dead, but please. Go in my stead, the antidote is in the bag._

_You'll need to go to SnowPeak, then to the Crystalline Steppes, which leads to Nahaul..._

_Zelda_

Sitting in the comforts of his home, Link threw the note to the ground, he hated going on journeys, especially when he was ordered to. _What was so bad about this anyways, couldn't the prince come and get it himself? _Link thought, crossing his arms over his chest.

Just then, the small green tube rolled out of the letter, Link picked it up and shoved it into his pocket, grumbling about eggs or something.

He'd just finished a major battle with the Dark Lord Ganondorf, and now he was forced to go to Nahaul!

Hyrule was made up like this, on the West lands, it was bordered by Death Mountain's mountains, on the East side it was bordered by SnowPeak. To the East of Ordon lay a country called Ezera. Past the West acres of Death Mountain lay two Ally countries of Temar and Mayros...not exactly liking Hyrule in any way. To the East of SnowPeak lie the Crystaline Steppes and past the Steppes is the vast baron country of Nahual. It has deep steppe areas, the Crystaline's area with out a doubt is the worst. Link has to travel to SnowPeak, get through that area, then through Nahaul.

Link and Epona left that night, warm clothes strapped on there backs. The antidote safe in his pocket.

* * *  
**Many hours of wind chilling baron, Link made it to SnowPeak. Unfortunately, Epona didn't come with him all the way.**

"Ah, human!" He shouted, hitting his chest, Yeta wobbled over towards them, carrying a sled. "You race now?" Yeto asked, a smile stretching across his face.

"Actually, I need to get to Nahaul." Link said, trying to keep his teeth from chattering.

Yeta dropped the sled, and looked up at her husband. "Nahaul?" She asked again. Link shook his head yes.

"Yeto, you take Link to Nahaul, give directions. Yeta be fine home., 'lone for bit." She said, picking the sled up again, and handing it to Link.

"I go half way, follow Link, we go!" Yeto shouted out, already kicking up snow. Link put his feet down on the sled, and kicked off, following Yeto. They mostly went down, until they reached a bank of snow. Where you jump to the trees, or you fall into the deeper area of snow. Then

Yeto made a turn right back around, and there was a cave there. Link jut noticed that. Then they continued there way down the gave, Link crouched down, they dropped like The Wild Thing, in Valley Fair.

Link screamed at the sudden drop, and crashed into Yeto. "This far as Yeto go." He said, pointing towards the place Link needed to go.

_Sure that was half way._ Link thought, checking for the antidote, it was still safe and warm in his pocket.

He stared out into the snowy blizzard. It quickly blanketed him in white. He pulled over another red sweatshirt and continued walking, till the blizzard slowly ended.

Link could finally see the Crystaline Steppes, "Great." Link sighed, and pushed his numb feet forward. All of a sudden he felt the presence of Death. Although the winds were loud, he could hear a high pitched scream riding along with it.

"If the animals don't kill you, the weather will." He read from the cracked sign. "Well, who would live in this place anyways, I mean it's baron."  
Once he said that, it stuck him that, _Since it's so baron, the animals will be hungry, I'll be an easy prey._

He jumped 3 feet, soon 5 feet, and all the way to 10. He had to start scaling the walls. Link slid a few feet, until he hit a big ledge. He stopped and take a rest, because the oxygen levels were harsh. You make think the farther you go down, the warmer it gets, but it's the exact opposite in Nahaul.

Link felt pressure in his ears and eyes. It was hard to take in a deep breath. He layed down on the ledge, his feet hanging over it. When he woke up, his hands were purple, he had bags under his eyes, then his stomach growled very loudly.

It continued to growl, louder and louder. Till Link realized, that wasn't his stomach. There was no moon, nor stars. Just pitch black. Then he felt his feet being pulled down. Link tried to pull up, but whatever was pulling him was powerful. He hit the rock floor with a loud thud. And the animal went clawing for his neck. He could feel it's teeth sink into his arm, and blood pool out. He hit the animal in the chest, it hurt like heck. The animal was all bone, it's skin no longer furry with anorexia, it was a jaguar, only it was in the poorest state a jaguar could be in.

Link reached for his sword, till he remembered, he took it off before he went to sleep. Then the animal went for his shoulder, ripping the coat off. Link grabbed it's jaw, feeling it's teeth drenched with his own blood. Then he through it towards the rocks. He could hear it yelp and hit them, the rocks dropping on it's body.

Link stared up at the dark sky. Hearing a large crack as the small ledge he'd landed on, broke. Falling down the side, step after step. There was no way he could get his sword anymore. Everything was sore, his forehead was bleeding, along with his lip. He could feel pain in his chest, maybe a broken rib. Fainting, Link layed on his side. When he woken, the sun was at it's peak. He could feel caked on blood all over his body. Then he lifted his head up...and to his surprise

"Your missing something." It said, putting a warm paw on his forehead, it was a voice like Link's, but more curious.

Link opened his eyes, "Who...what are you?" He stared at the fat white fluffy cat, it's orange eyes stared back.

"I'm X." The white cat answered.

"X?" Link repeated, "Interesting name." Feeling his forehead.

"Yes, Sam Xavier, but now X." The fluffy cat said, licking it's paw and bringing it up to it's face.

"I'm an idiot." Link muttered.

"No...no your not, an idiot is someone whose well...it's pretty self explanatory." X rambled on.

"I'm talking to a cat, does that not have the name 'idiot' written all over it?!" Link said, shoving X off his chest, and standing up, dusting the white cat fuzz off of him.

"How dare you!" X shouted, "And for that", he climbed up Link's leg, until he reached his shoulder. "I'm just gonna tag along with you. Master...Master?" X asked, wondering what his new master's name was.

"Link." Link said, looking at the fuzzy cat.

"Master Link." X said, if cats could grin, this was the best cat grin Link had ever seen.

"But now I need my sw-" Link was cut off by X.

"Yes, your sword." Then he jumped up on the wall, and climbed his way to the last ledge Link fell down from. And he flew all the way down shouting, "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" and X landed on Link's back. Making deep gouges in his shirt, with his silvery claws.

He had the sword's sheath around his own body. Link grabbed it, putting it back around. "Thanks."

Link continued walking they talked for awhile. "How do I know that your not going to eat me?" Link asked, now walking down a straight red graveled in lit. No more evil steppes and long pits.

"Because I'm about the size of your hat and my claws can rip you open." X said sarcastically, showing Link his claws, which glinted in the sunlight.

Link looked at his paw, X put it against his face and said, "How do I know your not gonna eat me?" X asked, removing his paw from Link's face.

Link turned his head towards X and stared him in the eyes. "Because I'd totally eat a talking cat."

"Hmmm." X muttered, and jumped off Link's shoulder, and cat-trotted his way in front of Link. "Do you smell that, Master Link?"

"You know, you don't have to call me Master, X." He said, trying to smell the air, it was to cold to even breathe in. He still continued the long walk. Then X ran ahead of him, and disappeared. "X!" Link shouted out.

Continuing his walk, until X came running back, pulling Link around the corner, X jumped up on his shoulder. "Stay put." X yowelled in Link's ear. Link's face peered out from the corner to see what X had ran from. He seen a human bodie's hand lying behind the other corner X had just turned down from. He put his head back, "You ran away from a hand?" Link mumbled in X's ear.

"Thats what you think, then why don't you go fight that hand, Master Link." X said, he played it so smoothly it almost seemed real.

Link peered over the corner again, and wished he hadn't. A big black and red monster, it's bottom jaw hanging low, it's bones sticking out of it's body, the black burned flesh almost see through, they smelled rotting. Link stared at the spit, mixed with red blood. His fangs out from his mouth. He held the human, the dark monster had very long arms, they dragged to the ground. He had very short legs, and a long torso, with it's ribs sticking out. It had red markings lining the sides of it's head and torso. With great black claws sticking out of it's hands and feet.

Link pulled his head away, and turned back to X, "What is that thing?" He asked in a low whisper. X looked at him, put his pink-padded paw on Link's forehead again and said, "It's a Darkling. Nahaul is a totally different world then Hyrule, Master Link. I'll be your guide, only I need to ride on your shoulder to see from your perspective."

"What exactly is a Darkling made up of?" Link asked, drawing his sword quietly.

"Burned and rotting flesh, human and animal bones mixed together. The red marks on the sides are magic that hold them all together."

"Interesting, can they be killed?" He asked.

X looked at Link's drawn sword, "I don't mean to break it to you, but that sword won't work, it has to be embedded with Nahaulian magic, because the Darklings are only from Nahaul. By the by, Nahual isn't a town, it's a country."

"Oh." Link muttered, expecting it to be this one little city, but no, it was a country.

"It's the biggest country here." X added, with an evil cat grin.

"Brilliant, could it get any worse, Darklings that can only be killed by magical weapons, 4 people gone missing, and one annoying talking ca-"

"Four sisters!?" X interupted. "You mean The Four Futuree's... Link, I've a feeling you were sent here to save Nahaul, and save the Futurees." X's face lit up.

"Ummm no, I just made that sister thing up, but clearly it's true. I'm actually here to give an anti-." Link's words were lost when X...

"It's coming!" X yelped, jumping down from Link's shoulder and up on the highest ledge. Link jumped when the Darklings face turned the corner. It was dragging the human body eating it slowly, and Link didn't want to be added to that pile. He realized every bite the Darkling took, it crunched through the bone like he would through a piece of chicken, minus the bone. He realized that if the Darkling finished the human body, it would grow bigger and stronger.

The Darkling's hands reached out and grabbed Link's shoulders. Clawing into him, Link didn't know what to do. "X!" Was the only shout that came from his mouth.

"Sorry Master, your on your own." X said, with another ply of help after his words were spoken, his yowl shook the rocks.

Link swung his sword at the Darkling, it hit it's chest, and cut it in half. Link smiled, and turned around to say something to X, "A magic sword my butt. I don't need a magic sword...this one is gre-"

"Watch out!" X shouted.

Link turned around, and just in time, he rolled to the side, the Darkling's clawed arms struck the red dirt. It roared out, calling more Darklings to him.

"Oh." Link muttered, realizing it rejuvenated. It seemed to have grown a longer torso. Then he realized, the human was now broken and eaten to the hips on up. A bloody mess occurred. Link kept shielding himself from the Darkling. He could hear X yowl out again.

Then he could hear gravel crunch underneath him, another Darkling appeared behind Link. "No!" Link shouted, blocking them both, this Darkling was fatter, but it's bone still struck through.

X yowled out again. Then Link looked up at him, he seen a girl standing looking at him. Her Lt. Brown hair layered and waving in the freezing wind, against her cold pink cheeks, and her blue eyes. She had normal soft tan skin, her outfit consisted of a blue surrcoat, that matched her eye color. She had a belt strapped around it, filled with dagger, there was a sword sheath swung across her chest, the blade already in her hands, it glowed with marks rimming it.

She was tall and strong, unlike what he expected anyone to be, here in Nahaul. She jumped down behind the fatter Darkling, her blade echoing out the metallic ring, and the Darklings covered there ears. Link looked at her, then he felt something hard hit his head and he was out.

The last thing he saw was her slaying the Darklings, then her picking him up and putting him on a high ledge next to X, and continued fighting the Darklings that came.

When he woke, X was sleeping on his chest again. "X!" He woke up jumping straight up.

X flew off the ledge, and glared at him, "Next time you do that, warn me!"

"Sorry...what happened?" He asked, as X jumped back up.

"Well that girl came in response to my yowling, she's a Protector of these parts, and the last of her kind...well of protectors. Many people go through the Steppes, but none come back home. She has an embedded blade, she can probably make your's one too." X said with another cat grin.

Then they heard a scream in the night air, deffianetly female. "Thats her!" X shouted, jumping back down, Link followed as they ran though thew the corners, zig-zagging everywhere. The moon shone brightly for them, X's padded feet making no noise, as Link's one-booted foot crunched on the red dirt or the Steppes.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, now if you haven't reviewed yet, please do now...thanks! :)) ArtyQ50 Uggh I'm trying to get exactly 3,000 words.**

X explained more to Link about saving the four Futurees. Link decided to go along with it, X knew where the last Futuree was, in Prince Sam's castle. So he guessed that Sam would be there and drink the antidote, and everythign would be fine.

But it's not going to be as easy as Link thought.


End file.
